


Markiplier x Deaf!Reader: See What I'm Saying

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [19]
Category: Deaf - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Deaf, Deaf community, F/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, markipliergame, panel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're deaf. And at a panel without your hearing aids. How are you going to get around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x Deaf!Reader: See What I'm Saying

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not an expert on deaf/Deaf culture. This is simply based on what I've learned in my ASL class. xoxo

So many things surrounded you. People and costumes and booths. You loved panels like these.  
Unfortunately, you hated this one. Mostly because you didn't have your hearing aids with you this time.  
You were deaf, or at least partially deaf. You had a cochlear implant, but because you knew it'd be too loud for your taste most of the time, you got an interpreter instead to sign in ASL what was happening everywhere else, leaving your aids in your purse until it got a little bit quieter. Sometimes, well, you hated not being able to hear well. You couldn't read lips, and you couldn't talk without hearing yourself.  
Plus, of course, many people were bound to make fun of you and your interpreter.  
You felt a bump on your shoulder, causing you to look back at who the culprit was. They turned, their lips moved, but you simply turned to your signer to see he was apologising.  
"It's fine," you signed. The man walked forward. Oh...  
Oh.  
It was him. It was Markiplier. And he looked curious.  
"Are you deaf?" he asked, facing you, but through the interpreter.  
"Yeah, but I have hearing aids," you replied. "It's too loud in here for them, though."  
"Don't you... I mean, is it hard to get around?"  
"Not really." Another person bumped into you, causing you to probably sigh loudly, though you weren't sure. "Why?"  
"I don't know. I'm not saying you're really disabled or anything, but maybe you could use some help." You bit your lip. Markiplier and the deaf chick. It sounded like a bad band name.  
"Is it okay with you?" you asked your interpreter.  
"I'm here for you," she signed back. "Besides, I watch him sometimes, too." You laughed, feeling it in your stomach.  
"I'd really appreciate it," you told Mark. Mark grinned and stepped to your side.  
"This way, ma'am," he said, leading you towards whatever booth you wanted to go to.  
That was last year.  
This year was going to be your second year going to a Markiplier panel. Same interpreter, no hearing aids until you were safe at the panel, yet again, and most likely more shoving around. You stood outside the building.  
"You think he's inside already?" you asked her. She shrugged.  
"He might be," she replied. She didn't seem so sure, but she was, in fact excited. You had made the grand choice to befriend her, so it was comfortable to sign everything to her often.  
Tap, tap on your shoulder. You turned.  
Of course. It was Markiplier. He grinned. But he didn't speak. He signed.  
"I remember you from the last panel," he said. "I helped you around. You gave a surprised look to your interpreter.  
"When did you learn ASL?" you asked incredulously.  
"If you watched a couple of my vlogs after the last panel I did, I said that I was doing a couple activities on the side. ASL was one of them." He shrugged. "I hope I'm not too bad at it, I've only been at it for a year." You watched his hands, fluent and moving easily.  
"You're really good for only a year. You could be an interpreter if you practiced."  
"Thanks." It was still for a moment. "I'm not sure if you need help walking around this time, but I'm here if you do." You looked to your interpreter, who nodded a yes, before you nodded to Mark.  
"That would be really, really awesome," you signed all too quickly, maybe too fast for Mark to catch.  
"Again?" was the appropriate response he gave.  
"See what I'm saying," you said, then held up a hand. You reached into your purse, you grabbed your hearing aids and set them up to connect to your cochlear implant. The world instantly became noise-filled and a bit loud. "I would love to hang out, Mark," you said, voice and all. Mark's grin widened as you disconnected your wire and the world went quiet again.  
"This way, ma'am," he signed, very regal-like, which was probably how he had said it last time. You grinned, nodding yes as you were lead unity the building.  
Markiplier and the deaf chick. Yeah. It could work.


End file.
